


Snowballs and Hot Chocolate

by bluecolouredlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Café, Cold, First Dates, Fluff, Harry owns a bakery, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight, Strangers, Winter, but it's a bit inoffical, i guess, meet cute, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecolouredlou/pseuds/bluecolouredlou
Summary: Throwing a snowball at the attractive stranger in the park definitely wasn't what Louis had been planning on doing this Saturday.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	Snowballs and Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is definitely not what I planned on, but after it began to snow I just had to write this.  
> I hope you enjoy the story and maybe there will be more works from me in the future.

It was a Saturday, so Louis was off of work for the weekend. Overnight snow had begun to fall. In a short moment, where the snowstorm calmed down a bit and the sun came out Louis decided to take a walk.

Snow covered everything in a light, white blanket. Trees and bushes weren’t brown anymore. Instead, they were covered in a light blanket of sparkling, white snow crystals. The snow was still fresh, and nobody had left their footprints in it. And when the sun rays hit the snow it looked like the snowflakes were dancing in the light.

Besides Louis there weren't many people in the park. There were only the mother’s, taking their children out to enjoy the fresh snow while it lasted. And then, then there was this pretty stranger that was sitting on a bench. Louis was sure that he had seen him before, he could be working in the same company that Louis did. It was big enough, and he didn’t remember every person that he had ever seen there.

Louis wanted to approach him. But instead of talking to him like a normal human being Louis stirred off the path, walking onto one of the meadows behind the bench. He kept the man in the corner of his eye, so he could see what he was doing, hoping to not get caught in what he was doing. When he was behind the man, at a spot where he was surely seen, he bent down to form a snowball.

As the snow touched Louis’ hands it was freezing cold. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to him, he knew that he had forgotten his gloves at home. But it all made it a bit harder to form a ball that wouldn’t get destroyed the moment he threw it and also wouldn’t hurt the stranger. He didn’t want the snow to melt and become ice in his warm hands.

When he was finally happy with the snowball, he threw it before he could get any second thoughts. It felt like the snowball was flying in slow motion. As it hit the man he slowly turned around, his eyebrows knitted together, a frown on his face.

“Hey,” the man shouted over to where Louis was standing, “Why did you throw the snowball at me?”

Louis’ eyes became wide. He hadn’t thought about the possible reactions that the man could have. He should have though. Louis scolded himself, think first then act. He darted his eyes around the park, thinking about the best way to get away from the man when a snowball hit himself on the chest. Looking back to the bench the man had stood up and was already forming another snowball in his gloved hands.

But Louis couldn’t let the man get away with this so easily, so he also crouched back down and began to form a second snowball. Yet, before he could even finish his own snowball, another one hit him.

“What is, are you already giving up on winning this? We haven’t even properly started.”

Louis shortly looked over to the man, taking a second to admire the beautiful voice that he had. After that Louis began to work even faster on his own snowball. When he finished the snowball, he threw over to the man, shouting “You bet I’m going to let you win this without a fight.”

Just like that he found himself in a snowball fight with the pretty stranger, whose name he still didn’t know. Over time, he forgot his surroundings. He lost all sense of time and focused on making more snowballs, throwing them into the right direction, hitting the man.

By the time that they stopped they were both lying in the grass, panting. His clothes, everything, was soaking wet, but still, they were laughing. Louis didn’t know about what or how it happened, but he didn’t stop.

They were laying so close together that Louis could look into the eyes of the man. A bright green that he recognized, but he still couldn’t tell from where.

They took a few moments, calming down and getting back their breath.

“So, what is your name Curly?” It was another thing that was fascinating to Louis about the man. His hair was beautiful, it was touching his shoulders, curling in the right way to make Louis’ stomach tingle.

“I’m Harry,” The man, Harry let out a chuckle “And you are-?”

“Louis. You know, I could swear that I have already seen you somewhere. I just can’t remember.”

“You could have, I own the bakery that is down this street.”

Louis shrugged his shoulders “Doesn't ring a bell.”

“It’s The CinnaMann.”

“Oh--That’s your bakery?” Louis’ eyes widened, “I always questioned who would give a bakery such a horrible name.”

“Hey. The name is funny and the customers like it.”

“Are you sure that the customers really like it and don’t just lie to you?”

Harry nodded determined and at the same time Louis sat up, stretching out his arms and legs. They had gotten cold way too quick after laying in the snow.

“Oh god, Louis.”

“What?” Louis looked around, trying to spot what Harry had seen.

“Your hands are turning blue.”

And true to Harry’s word, as Louis looked down onto his hands, they were turning blue. He really should have taken his gloves with him. So while he was having fun in the snow with Harry he forgot about it, ignoring the throbbing pain that came from his hands.

“I can give you my gloves,” Harry offered, already taking the gloves off his hands.

“You don’t have to, really. I will be alright. I will just have to get back to my flat to warm up a bit.”

Thinking about going back to his flat was making Louis’ heart ache. He had so much fun with Harry and they were getting along well. But Harry seemed to understand it and was already putting his gloves back on.

“Then how about I treat you to a hot chocolate? There is a Café, it shouldn’t be too far away,” Harry offered instead, surprising Louis.

“What?” Louis asks, not sure if he heard right.

“But you don’t mean your own bakery with that horrendous name?” He added.

Harry let out a laugh “It isn’t, but it's really cute. I know some of the people that work there.”

“Of course you do,” Louis mumbled under his breath. Still, he followed Harry as he went back onto the path, leading the way.

And Harry was right, the walk was short, or at least it appeared to be. Louis was so preoccupied talking to Harry that when they were standing in front of a small Café, he couldn’t actually tell how long the walk had been.

Judging by the sign over the entrance the name of the Café was “Petite Factory”. From the outside it looked so small that not even four people would fit inside. But as they stepped inside Louis could see that it wasn’t true. There was enough space in the back that there was even a smaller second floor.

The warmth greeted him welcomingly. It already started to heat up his fingers which Louis was glad for.

“Hey Niall, good to see you,” Harry smiled, greeting the Batista that was standing behind the counter.

“Harry, nice to ya,” Niall nodded at Harry before looking over to Louis, “And who have you brought with you?”

Before Louis had a chance to introduce himself Harry spoke up and introduced him.

“That’s Louis, he attacked me with a snowball at the park today.”

“Attacked?” Louis echoed offended, “Excuse you, I did nothing like that.”

“Sure,” Harry nodded but didn’t look at him, “Don’t listen to him. We will take two hot chocolates. Whipped cream?” Harry asked, now looking at Louis.

“Sure, why not,” Louis shrugs with his shoulders.

“Alright, anything else?” Niall asks, looking first to Harry then to Louis.

“Nah, were good. We will be at my usual spot.”

With that Harry turned around and was already taking the stairs up to the second floor. Louis meanwhile was still comprehending the conversation. But as he realised that Harry was nearly gone, he quickly followed.

The second floor was smaller than he anticipated. There were only three sets of tables, all in the same style. The photographs on the wall were kept in black and white, Louis could only spot one or two that were in Sepia. The rest of the Café was in a rustical style and black painted metal was holding the wood together.

Just a few moments after they had sat down Niall already came up the stairs, two steaming mugs of Hot Chocolate in his hands.

“Here is the hot chocolate. Do you want anything else or is that still it?”

“No, that will be it,” Harry answered for the both of them.

In seconds Niall was back downstairs and they were left alone on the first floor. The other customers of the Café all choose to sit downstairs.

Louis was quick to stir his hot chocolate. It was one of the best hot chocolates that he had had. The texture was thick and it wasn’t overly sweet. Taking the first sip was like entering heaven, the whipped cream could be compared to clouds.

“So tell me Harry, how did you find this amazing place that has hot chocolate to die for?"

“You like it?”

Louis was quick to nod, waiting for Harry to answer his question.

“I’ve known Niall for ages, couldn't tell you anymore how long it’s been since we met.”

“Already that old, that you don’t remember anymore when you met your friends?” Louis teased him. His hands were still cold and his clothes wet but sitting inside the Café with a warm drink was warming him up quick.

“I’m not that old,” Harry protested.

“You tell me. And what do you think Niall would say if I were to tell him that you have forgotten when you two have met?”

“Well at least I remember how Niall and I met each other,” Harry says in an attempt to stir the conversation into a different direction.

“I’m all ears.”

The next hours passed by without one of them noticing it. At one point Niall came up again. He asked if they wanted another drink or something to eat. None of them looked at the time and simply ordered more drinks and some food. The doorbell rang a few times. But everything that wasn’t their conversation was fading into background noise.

When they stopped talking for a minute, which hadn’t happened since they got to the Café, Louis looked around the Café. His gaze stopped at one of the windows.

“Harry,” Louis said, taking a side look at Harry but keeping an eye on the window.

“What?”

“It’s dark outside,” He turned away from the window to look at Harry “How long have we been sitting here?”

“Uh--I’m not sure. It couldn’t have been that long. I will check my phone.”

Harry rummaged around in his pockets looking for the phone. And after a few moments he takes it out.

“Well shit,” Harry mumbled after a short look at the screen of his phone.

Louis leaned over the table trying to get a look at the screen.

“How late is it?” He asked, after he failed to get a look at the phone screen.

“It’s nearly 5 pm.”

“Seriously?” Louis leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. Gone was his Saturday. Not that he had much today but there were still some things that he was supposed to finish.

“Yes” Harry showed him the phone screen. And true to Harry’s word, in ten minutes it would be 5 pm, “We should leave, I’m sure you still had stuff to do. I didn’t want to waste your whole afternoon.”

“You didn’t waste my afternoon, this was amazing, I couldn’t have imagined something better. But that doesn’t mean that we shouldn’t get going.”

They both started to pack up their stuff, still chatting. Neither of them seemed to want this to end and they both didn't hurry to finish. But sooner than later they had paid for everything and were standing in front of the Café.

“Well, I guess that’s it then.” Harry was the first to say, but Louis wasn’t ready to let go of their afternoon, not yet.

“I could walk you home,” He offered.

“Yeah?” Harry looked at him, eyes lightening up a bit.

Louis smiled softly at him “Yeah. And maybe--if you want to--we could go on another date next week.”

Harry smiled back at him “That would be amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to can visit me on my [Tumblr](https://bluecolouredlou.tumblr.com/) or reblog the [fic post](https://bluecolouredlou.tumblr.com/post/639842540509675520/snowballs-and-hot-chocolate-by-bluecolouredlou)


End file.
